All Roads Lead To Sol... (Level)
All Roads Lead To Sol... is the twenty eighth and final level in ''Marathon 2: Durandal''. It is the third and final level of S'pht'Kr, the ninth and final chapter of the game. Synopsis The Pfhor are in retreat from Lh'owon, the S'pht are freeing themselves, joining the rebellion, and reforming the old clans; and the attack on Earth has been called off in the wake of Pfhor's devastating defeat. During all this, a damaged Pfhor ship carrying the 723 Aggressor squadron is forced to land on Lh'owon. Durandal (AI) obliterates their ship, but not before they can evacuate. He sends you to engage them, saying "What rout of the Pfhor would be complete without embarrassing one of their finest armor units?"Marathon 2: Durandal, level Feel the Noise (Level), terminal 1, 2nd message Throughout the level, you'll face mostly Juggernauts. However, there's 2x and 3x shield rechargers for you to use, and respawning ammunition for all your weapons, rockets included. After destroying several Juggernauts and a couple rooms full full of Pfhor, you'll come to a room with four grey hatches along the walls. Open them and destroy the wiring inside, and the doors at the other end of the room will open and the lava will begin rising. Head into the next room and into the hallway on the right. Keep moving fast, go through the hallway, and you'll find yourself back at the start of the level, except the two vats of lava have had their levels reversed. The save terminal and shield recharger at the start no longer work, though the rocket and assault rifle ammo will still respawn. Stock up, and then head down the staircase to the last bit of the level. You'll first face a group of Hunters in a room, and then a pair of juggernauts over another massive pool of lava. They aren't much of a fight, and there's another 3x shield recharger available, but they're a good ways away from you so it will likely take a while simply from missing many of the shots and having to head back to get more ammo. Once they're down, fill up you shields and cross to the other side of the lava lake. There's a ledge on the other side. It helps too boost yourself with your AR, and if you go fast enough you can keep just over 2x shields. Head onward, and you'll find a room with a square indentation in the floor. It's a teleport pad. Step on it and you'll be teleported to the final room. You'll start in lava, but don't panic, just keep swimming up and you'll be able to get out. Once you do, RUN. You'll be in a medium sized octagonal room, and in the center there are Hunters, Fighters, and to top it all off, a Juggernaut. Run around the edges of the room as fast as you can, clockwise. (So that you can keep an eye on the center when you have the rocket launcher out.) The enemies should begin the fire on themselves very quickly, but you still have to keep moving because there's still probably a few firing at you. It should come down to the Juggernaut and a blue Hunter. Take out your rockets or Fusion pistol and open fire. The Hunter should go down fast, but the Jugggernaut will take a bit more. This whole time, stay as far away from the Juggernaut as you can. It's close to the ground, so as soon as you kill it it's going to explode. If you're close to it, you're almost certainly going to die. It's possible to survive the very edges of the explosion if you have 1.5x shields, but it's best not to risk it. Be warned: you're going to die a lot trying to tackle this last room. Once you do beat it though, use grenades or your Fusion Pistol, and activate one of the switches on the sides of the room. This will cause a platform to raise up through the lava underneath the final terminal, allowing you to access it and beat the game.Marathon 2: Durandal, level All Roads Lead To Sol... (Level) List of Terminals * evac<9fc3e>94!99c> * BUNGIE Secrets *In the lava is a switch that you can hit, which in conjunction with the breakable panel that disables the save and rechargers (in the room with the four breakable panels) will open a locked door in the third big lava-filled area which will lead to a teleporter. Which will take you to an area filled with fighters. You always have to move here else you'll get teleported to the final area, which is still flooded with lava. This area has transparent walls, a terminal, and a 3x recharger. This terminal is Bungie's credit terminal. Sources Category:Marathon 2 Levels